From Loneliness to 4's a Crowd
by alwaysandforeverfantasy
Summary: Loneliness. That's why I volunteered for the Hunger Games because I had no one. But now things are different. Now everything is at stake in the 72nd Hunger Games. GlossxOc. FinnickxOC. CatoxOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

Adjusting my hair one last time in front of the mirror I slipped on the flats and hurried out of my small cottage and towards the town square. Parents and children were hustling around trying to get sorted while Peacekeepers stood around looking intimidating upon my arrival. After signing in and joining the other sixteen year old girls who put plenty of space between me and them, Lottie did her greeting and showed the capitol movie in a outfit which was a awful looking yellow dressed that was topped off with a hat that looked like a green bouquet of flowers. "And now for this years tributes, ladies first, Catalina Ferrell." She said reading the small slip.

A scream came from my right and I turned to see Courtney Ferrell start crying as a small girl slowly walked up. My heart turned as Courtney ran up to grab her sister but was shoved back roughly by the Peacekeepers. "I volunteer." I shouted without thinking.

All eyes turned to me. "We have a volunteer come on up." Lottie said smiling. Straightening my back and tossing back my really long hair which was coming out of the sloppy ponytail I had put it in I walked up the stage as confidently as I could. "And what is your name?" she asked shaking my hand eagerly.

"Eidothea Remling" I answered watching as Courtney snatched up her little sister and clung to her for what looked like dear life.

"A round of applause for Eidothea Remling for volunteering to represent District 4." Lottie said. There were a few scattered claps but other than that everyone was just staring. "Now the gentlemen." Lottie said quickly and rummaged around in the bowl before selecting one. "Poseidon Ferrell." She read. My jaw dropped at the name of yet another Ferrell except this time Courtney did not scream and this time instead of scattered applause there was a thunderous roar and cheers erupted. A tall, broad shouldered and handsome blonde haired boy made his way up smiling and waving as if he had just won some massive reward. "Our tributes ladies and gentlemen." Lottie shouted to be heard as the crowd continued shouting.

We were led away into the Justice building and I was left alone for someone to come say goodbye, despite me telling the peacekeepers that no one would. To my absolute surprise Courtney came in. "Thank you for what you did for my sister." She said dully.

"No problem." I said adding a slight sneer as she glared at me.

"She wasn't ready, only the men in my family train for the Games." She snapped suddenly and then stalked out before the Peacekeeper could escort her out.

"You two are going to love the train." Lottie said as we were led through the crowd that were screaming Poseidon's name and to the train.

Neither of us said anything to her, me not wanting to talk and Poseidon busy entertaining the crowd before the doors slammed shut and the train immediately started. "I'm Poseidon." Poseidon said holding his hand out towards me.

"Eidothea." I said shortly.

"Look I know my sister probably didn't properly thank you, but thank you for volunteering for my other sister." He said.

"I didn't do it for her but you're welcome." I said.

He didn't get a chance to respond because Finnick Odair emerged, wearing tight black silk pants and a white tank. "Come on you two, we can all talk in the dining cart." He said smiling his famous million dollar smile.

I followed behind him and Poseidon and sat opposite of him as he sat on a sofa and I was on the bean bag chair while Poseidon sat next to me, also on a bean bag. "What are we aiming for for our chariot ride?" Poseidon asked immediately.

"First I need your names." Finnick said pouring himself a glass of expensive looking alcohol and carefully sipping it.

"Eidothea." I answered.

"The name of the prophetic sea nymph and daughter of Proteus." Finnick said.

"Poseidon."

"And king of the sea." Finnick said. We sat in silence, Finnick's drink forgotten as he sat in thought. "What can you guys do?" he asked.

"Spear, trident, hand to hand, swim, and identify plants." Poseidon answered immediately.

"I can throw knives and dodge them just as fast as I throw them." I said after a moment of thought.

"I want you two to watch the reapings while Maggie and I discuss some ideas, if you need anything bug Lottie." Finnick said and left hurriedly.

"This way to the theater." Lottie said hoftily. Poseidon grabbed Finnick's unfinished glass and gulped it down before following Lottie and I followed silently, stealing the whole bottle and two glasses. "If you need any food or drinks just push the button." Lottie instructed and shut the door, not noticing the bottle in my hand courtesy of Poseidon's huge body.

"Thirsty?" I asked as we sat on the funky orange chairs.

"Sneaky." He said accepting a glass and taking the bottle to fill up his glass halfway.

I filled mine to the brim and brought it up to my lips to down it when it was snatched out of my hands. "Thank you sweetheart." Finnick said and promptly poured the drink on top of my head.

"What the hell?" I gasped out leaping up and frantically patting at my head.

"If you want to drink you let me know and I supervise, you don't steal a whole bottle and get yourself and your partner drunk. Am I clear?" He asked handing me the empty glass.

"Crystal." I snapped and threw the glass at him, which he caught right before it hit his left shoulder.

Poseidon silently handed Finnick his glass and Finnick went to a cart that held a small buffet of sandwiches and fruits. "Let's watch." He said sitting himself between us and holding out the food. Silently the screen came to life and we watched as District 1 was reaped. A girl about 5"8 with short black cropped hair that looked more like a boy than a girl was picked and when someone tried to volunteer she bared her teeth and shouted a bunch of profanity words at them. And then a boy slightly shorter than Poseidon's 6"5 figure was chosen and he to acted out when someone else tried to volunteer. "Their names are Jules and Jem and they are close to animalistic don't even bother trying to ally with them." Finnick commented. The girl from District 2 was tiny and slight but the glint in her eye was saying don't estimate me and the boy was bigger than Poseidon at the massive height of 6"7. The two from three weren't very intimidating and then we were on screen. "You two won't be part of the career pack this games instead you two will be your independent player, the theme will be Eidothea as the huntress and Poseidon as the bounty hunter who wants to save her for last." Finnick said as the lights turned back on.

"So you think I can't win?" I asked taking slight offense to the idea.

"My goal is to make sure both of you survive the longest you can." Finnick said coolly.

"And what if the careers want me in?" Poseidon asked.

"Tell them you have your own agenda and that they are deadweight. Make them too nervous to be in a alliance with you." Finnick ordered.

As the two discussed strategy I left and after Lottie's instructions went to my apartment and showered in the small bathroom before slipping on a pair of black shorts and a new blue bra and then falling asleep almost instantly on the comfortable bed. "Wake up you have thirty minutes to eat before we get to the Capitol." Lottie shouted barging into my compartment.

I groaned and got up leaving the still made bed and slipped on a white tank and a pair of skinny black pants and then putting on a pair of white heels that had been left in my room. "Look who finally decided to join us." Finnick commented as I entered the dining compartment.

"Did you two think of a better idea?" I asked helping myself to a piece of toast.

"No we're sticking with the original." Poseidon answered.

We ate in silence before the train started to slow. "You're hair." Lottie suddenly shrieked and promptly attacked me with a hairbrush.

I cursed as she brushed frantically and harshly before she tugged it all back and put it into a tight ponytail just as the citizens could be seen. "Smile and wave, Poseidon stay behind Eidothea and keep a dark hungry and longing look in your eyes whenever you look at her." Finnick instructed as the train slowed to a stop.

I collected myself and put on a bright smile as the doors opened and arrogantly strutted forward with Finnick at my side and Poseidon right behind me. The people screamed and shouted as we walked by, some even throwing beaded necklaces and red roses at us before we entered the building and a prep team appeared. Poseidon was whisked off in one room and I in another and after enduring hours of torture and scolding to stay still they left. I sat up and barely had a chance to see my newly waxed legs before a man with yellow hair with blue streaks and pink eye shadow entered. "Your hair really is long." He commented analyzing me. I stayed silent. "Finnick said to make you look sexy and fierce and to keep the hair." He muttered and then grabbed the cart that had various clothing items and selected a dress.

"Try this on." He ordered.

I went behind the changing panel thing and slipped into the dress. "This makes me look like a slut." I commented walking out.

"It'll work and now for the hair and makeup." He said and the prep team entered again as if they had some sort of secret connection at those words.

TWO HOURS LATER

I entered the room with the chariots and immediately spotted Poseidon who was dressed with tight black leather pants, dark blue stripes in his newly black dyed hair and across his bare back was a huge sword and a tattoo of a beautiful crying mermaid across his chest. "When you guys go down the runway Poseidon I want you to wait just a few moments before reaching around Eidothea and grab the slit of her dress and then you rip it off. Make your eyes look hungry and Eidothea you basically take away his sword and press him to you, make it so that his face comes to your neck and pushes up against your chest and have the huntress look in your eye when you look at the crowd." Finnick ordered after talking to my stylist for a moment.

"But I'll be almost naked." I protested.

"That's why you have the scales." My stylist, who never actually said his name said.

I didn't get to protest because we were announced to get ready and Poseidon lifted me up onto the chariot. I flipped my long blonde blue streaked hair behind my face and Poseidon then entered and District 3's chariot took off. "I'll do it in five seconds." Poseidon said just as we entered the massive hall.

Screams could be heard from the spectators and I saw myself on screen wearing the blue dress that was extremely short on the front with slits on the side that lengthened the sides and my back and sparkles were on top, covering half of my breast due to the fact that it was strapless, while my hair flew behind me. As promised Poseidon's hand went to the slit within five seconds and he turned himself as he ripped away the dress and let it drop to reveal the lower half of my breast covered in glittering bluish green scales which made their way down over my underwear and right below it revealing my long and shapely legs. I immediately maneuvered myself so that the crowd could still see some of my boobs and unsheathed the giant sword and pressed it to Poseidon's back softly. He moved forward to squish my chest and rest his chin on my soldier, his breath hot on my ear. The crowd screamed even louder and roses were thrown in our chariot along with more beaded necklaces and even a pair of underwear. The chariot pulled to a stop and we broke apart and listened to President Snow's speech. As soon as were back into the room I was relieved to see our other mentor Maggie holding out a large robe for me. "You guys did great, this will get them talking." Finnick said picking up the torn dress and handing it to a stylist.

"Do you think they bought it?" Poseidon asked.

"Can't be too positive but it was good." Maggie said softly.

I remained silent throughout dinner as Finnick explained to us what to do tomorrow. Show off one skill and learn the survival stuff. Poseidon was to keep a possessive unhealthy obsession about my training and stay away from the careers. As soon as Atala had dismissed us the next morning I went over to the spears and started warming up, silently observing as the boy from two went right into the throwing, hitting every target. "Do you plan on using those dummies?" he asked indifferently.

I didn't answer and instead took the spear and threw, hitting the middle of the dummy's face. "Maybe just one more and you can have my leftovers." I said sweetly.

I went to grab another when he grabbed my hand. "I'm Gustin." He said.

"Eidothea, now please release my hand." I said softly.

"Maybe for a flash of those lovely breasts your partner got a close up of yesterday." He said pulling me into him.

"Get your hands off of my things." Came Poseidon's cold voice.

We both turned to see him standing to his full height with his arms crossed and a hard look on his face. "Thing?" Gustin asked tightening his grip.

"She's my girl and she's going to be my kill, after I kill everyone else of course." Poseidon said arrogantly.

"Well maybe she'll be my girl and I'll kill you before killing her. Of course I'll have my way with her before that but." Gustin smirked.

"You'd never be able to tame her." Poseidon said and then motioned for me to come to him.

Swiftly I broke away and elbowed Gustin, almost knocking myself over in the process before a evil idea came to my mind. Hiding my smile I approached Poseidon and delivered a kick into his balls before turning back to Gustin. "If anyone is going to kill me, it's going to be someone who can take a kick like him." I said patting a really angry looking Poseidon who was holding himself but not making any noise and showing no tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Making no profit from this it's simply for entertainment. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Anything is welcomed.**

Throughout the training day Poseidon stalked me after icing himself and no one else approached us, too terrified on how I'd react to them. "You did what?" Finnick shouted as we told our mentors how our day was.

"I kicked him in the balls to make a statement." I said slowly.

Maggie laughed while Finnick shook his head and silently handed a glass of whiskey to a seething Poseidon. "And no one approached you two after that?" He asked.

"No, they were too afraid of getting the same treatment." Poseidon answered downing the drink.

"Good do the same thing tomorrow and get yourselves warmed up for the next day, that's when you'll show off everything that you can do to impress the sponsors." Finnick ordered and we continued our dinner.

"I'm going up to the roof." I said after finishing up my piece of apple pie.

"Be back within half an hour." Maggie said before Finnick could answer.

I sent a smile towards the older victor and hurriedly left, not bothering to put on any sweats or a jacket over my black spandex and green tank. Pressing the proper button on the elevator I stepped out into the nice cool air and froze at the sight of a very tall hugely built beautiful looking man, shirtless and drinking directly from a bottle. Looking closer at the face I gulped as I realized it was Gloss, a very temperamental victor who you would not want to cross paths with if he was angry or drunk. "I said fuck off Cashmere." He snapped not looking up and finishing off the bottle. I hastily pushed the button on the elevator not wanting to deal with an apparent drunk and angry Gloss. He looked up and frowned at me. "You're the Bounty girl." He said his voice surprisingly still strong.

"I was just leaving." I said quickly pressing the button again.

"Yeah, you're the girl that got every man in the hall wanting to masturbate right there in the hall upon seeing you." He said and strode forward so he was right in front of me.

"I have a name you know." I snapped.

"I'll just call you Bounty, so much easier to remind me of that wonderful costume." He said.

I pressed the button again and relief flooded me when the elevator arrived and opened its doors. That was until thick arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me away from them. "Let go." I snarled, fed up with the careers and their snatchy hands.

"I want a little taste of the future victor of the 72nd Hunger Games." He said his hand moving to my right breast and squeezing.

I tried to throw my head back to headbutt him but he shoved me forward by thrusting his hips and then pressing his whole body against mine to the wall. "Who said anything about me wanting to be a victor?" I snarled and screamed as he squeezed again this time also biting down on the nape of my neck.

"Because there have been three male victors in a row, Snow wants to keep all of the Capitol happy and the men are probably just dying to fuck your brains out." He answered his hand releasing me breast and moving to stroke my neck. "And because I saw what you did in the training room just like the sponsors did. You can fight and your wild, looking for a master to tame you." He whispered into my ear.

"What do you mean the capitol?" I demanded taking advantage of his talkativeness and turning around.

"Victors such as myself, Cato from last year and your mentor Finnick are rewards to the ladies, some men to, who helped us win our games, we pleasure them or we die a tragic accident and that happens with every victor. Why do you think it's so rare for anyone under the age of 14 to win?" he said allowing just the tiniest bits of space between our chests but keeping my legs pinned under his.

Disgust and fear went through me. They had to have sex with sex crazed people or they died? "I'll kill myself." I said strongly.

"No, you went through all of that humiliation at the parade and you're not going to just throw away your life after doing that even if that means you have to face a whole new game after the Hunger Games." He said confidently.

"I'll let someone kill me." I said trying to ignore what he said.

"You'd fight them to the death and I think you would win, especially if they get distracted by one of these." He said and returned his hand to by boob.

"I refuse to win." I snapped and threw a swift punch at his jaw and took advantage of his shock before opening the side door for the stairs and leaping down them, three at a time.

Getting off at the seventh floor I ran to the other side of the building and down a new flight of stairs before arriving at four and entering the apartment. "Where have you been?"

My head snapped up at the handsome victor and I stalked forward and slapped Finnick Odair across the face. "I'm going to bed." I said and went straight to my room.

'Reward. Victor. Gloss.' I broke down at these thoughts and screamed angrily into my pillow as the tears fell out of my eyes. I heard the door opened but ignored it already knowing who it was. "What happened?"

I removed my face from my pillow and couldn't help but admire the handprint on his cheek as he settled himself next to me. "I met an angry and drunk Gloss. He told me what happens to Victors and that Snow wants to arrange the Games so that I win." I said coldly.

"So you know." He stated.

"And I refused. I told him if I can't kill myself I'll let one of the Tributes do it, I'm sure Poseidon's willing to do it." I said.

"I doubt it would be that easy, to escape." Finnick said softly.

"In the arena it would be, 23 desperate people who want to survive and even if I won Snow wouldn't be able to hold anything against me." I said, my tears now gone and I felt somewhat calmer.

"The sea is huge when I won a few years ago I thought it would be easy to escape the nightmares, the capitol. First they killed my neighbor's daughter and I listened to my mother instead of my fear. 'Don't give up Finnick, you survived the Hunger Games.' Then they killed her, they killed my helpless father and I gave myself up because I had no one. No one that I cared for anyway."

"And how did you fare out?" I asked already knowing that he was here in front of me in a arrogant and charming way.

Maybe this was just his outer shell and inside he's just as lonely as I've been and angry. "I told Snow that I never had the sort of experience that was required of me, he ordered three women almost twice my age to train me and that was my first time."

I didn't know how to respond to what he just told me. "And the other victors, was it all like that?" I asked after a few moments.

"Some just went with it, others fought and lost everything, and then a few embraced it with enthusiasm and thrived off of the benefits." He answered.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Give me tomorrow to think about it." He said.

I nodded and he smiled a regretful smile before leaving my room.

24 HOURS LATER

"Pass the beans." Poseidon grumbled as we sat at the dining table.

I silently passed the beans and he spooned half of the bowl before setting it down and grabbing the platter of chicken. "The others stayed away right?" Finnick asked.

"We did just as you said Eidothea and I train the basics and I keep a possessive watch on her." Poseidon answered.

"Good tomorrow I want you two to release everything you've got, make a impression on the sponsors." Finnick said. After a long silence with the occasional chink of metal hitting the plate we split ways, Poseidon disappearing into his room and Finnick and I into mine while Maggie went to her own room. "When Caesar Flickerman interviews you, he's going to ask about your dead parents and he's going to ask if you have anyone special."

"But I don't." I interrupted him.

"Lie and say you do, say that it is me and tell them that we are too afraid to truly trust each other because of the Games. Wear this and there won't be much doubt about your story." He said and removed his necklace that he had during his Hunger Games.

"Why this way though?" I asked lowering my neck as he put it on for me.

"That way Gloss can't claim you, he's sadistic and cruel but he can't do anything to you if your with me." He explained.

I fingered the necklace, it was made of black leather and there were a few seashells, each separated by a knot and in the middle was a ring that looked out of place but I knew what the ring was. Anyone who saw the Hunger Games knew what it was. It was Finnick's fathers, before he became crippled he had given it to Finnick to help him become a man, and then Finnick was reaped. "I'll just wear it for the interview." I said.

"No, the Tributes will notice, it'll make them nervous when they see you before they go for their evaluation." Finnick said.

It didn't take long for tomorrow to approach and Poseidon and I waited, ignoring the curious glances and stares at the necklace that was around my neck. "District 4; Eidothea Remling." I got up from the seat and walked towards the doors.

"Throw right." Poseidon said startling me.

I nodded at him and entered. My eyes immediately scanned for the knives and I grabbed them all up before turning to a trainer. "Are you good with knives?" I asked. He nodded. "Throw them at me as if your life depended on it." I ordered handing them to him.

"I'm not allowed to do that." He protested.

"Either you throw them at me or I show off my skill with you. They can't do anything to me until the Games and I honest to God don't want to win so what have I got to lose? You have everything to lose so throw." I said feeling slightly guilty for threatening him.

He sighed and reached into a vest pocket, revealing little seals. "If you get hit, you will be badly bruised that is all." He said.

Putting fifteen feet between us, he nodded at me and I nodded back after making sure the sponsors were watching. He started throwing, each dagger aiming true towards my heart and face and each one missing as I avoided them smoothly, and then he started using both hands. As my back arched and my left hand hit the ground to support myself, the last dagger came zooming at my face and I twisted again, this time catching it with my right hand and swiftly standing up and throwing it right back at the trainer, hitting his left shoulder. He cursed but it bounced off rather harmlessly. The two of us picked up all the daggers and he removed the seals before looking at me questioningly. "I'm going to throw now. Thank you." I said taking them.

I turned to all the targets and threw, letting each dagger connect with the head and heart of each target and stopping when they were all hit. "Are you done Ms. Remling?"

I turned to the sponsors and Seneca Crane who had spoken. "Just one last throw." I said smiling and then swiftly turned around and threw, the dagger hitting the small little button that needed to be pressed to open the exit. "I'll show myself out, enjoy your day." I said and walked off without them dismissing me.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do?" Lottie screeched as I sat on the couch eating a apple.

"I excused myself." I answered innocently.

"After you threw a dagger at a trainer." She snapped.

"I stood out just like I'm supposed to." I snapped back.

"That's enough, we will see how the judges respond." Finnick said sharply.

The wait was filled with tension until Caesar's face appeared on the screen, his white teeth flashing. "How the hell do we all have the same score?" I demanded as a 10 flashed by my name before moving to District 5's male tribute.

"You were supposed to stand out." Finnick said dully and shut off the TV.

"I did exactly that, hell I excused myself after almost killing a trainer. What did you do?" I turned my focus at Poseidon.

"The spear and trident, I didn't miss the target once." He answered.

"The career's might still see you guys as threats, you need to act the part or else they'll think you're easy to pick off. Get to bed." Finnick said downing a glass of alcohol before pouring himself another glass. Poseidon left after nodding goodbye at us and went to his room and Maggie kissed Finnick's cheek and then mine before also going to bed. "I've spoken to Flickerman, answer like I told you and no matter what your designer says keep the necklace on. It most likely won't match your outfit but it will make the statement." He instructed before leaving.

As Finnick had predicted, the necklace did not go with my outfit. Well it did and didn't. The bright red rubies stood out compared to the sea green corset I was wearing with a very short blue sparkly puffy dress. "Gloss is staring at you." Poseidon commented from behind me.

"Half of the guys are, he's no different." I replied refraining myself from looking.

"And now the Bounty of the Sea, Eidothea Remlings." Caesar shouted and I strutted out. The crowd screamed loudly and Caesar took my hand and kissed it. "Eidothea you took our breath away at the parade." He said seriously.

"Getting to see the lovely capitol took my breath away Caesar." I said going along and smiling even wider.

"Thank you Eidothea. Now when we saw your reaping, you volunteered, why?" he asked sitting down and motioning for me to do the same.

"Because I thought I had no one, and it would be best to go out in style." I answered and pulled off a sad look.

"Wait you thought?" he said sympathetically.

"Yes I thought. But throughout the past few days I've confided in Finnick about my past and we've related to each other in a way that has made me reconsider wanting to die." I said smiling softly.

"How close have you two become because I see his necklace around your neck, and we all know that that is a very special necklace to him." He said.

"Very close, close enough that he wanted me to have a token so that I remember him and our love for each other." I answered gently fingering the necklace.

"And you plan on winning the games now?"

"I'll try, for him and for me. For our love." I answered determinedly.

"And try you will, Eidothea Remlings the Bounty of the Sea." Caesar shouted raising my hand up again.

I curtsied before leaving the stage and walking to the back. As I went to Finnick and Maggie, Finnick met me halfway and pulled me into a kiss. "Go with it." He whispered against my lips.

His lips were warm and firm and I found it easy to kiss back before Lottie suddenly started smacking both of us with her hat. "That is enough you two, no kissing like that in public." She scolded.

Finnick slowly released me from his grasp but maneuvered himself so that his arm was around my shoulder. "Sorry Lottie, couldn't help it." He said. She just humphed before motioning for us to follow her and as we passed the others only one glare stood out, Gloss's. "Hello Gloss." Finnick greeted as we passed.

"Careful Finnick, if you don't break the prey it'll disappear." He said ignoring Finnick's greeting.

"I'll keep that in mind." Finnick retorted and pushed me in front of him. "I love you." Finnick said from behind me making me freeze. WTF?

**Hunger Games doesn't belong to me. Review?...**


End file.
